3rd Rock From the Sun
by imashorty
Summary: one-shot songfic starring Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Rico, Jackson, Sarah, and Jake...it's like one big party


_**3**__**rd**__** Rock **__**From**__** the Sun**_

_**I do not own the song (that would be Joe **__**Diffie**__**) or any of the Hannah Montana characters, or the Jonas Brothers.**_

_**Be warned, I have switched a few of the gender roles from the song, and the Jonas Brothers are normal people, not pop stars…**_

Chief of Police of the small town of Malibu, California, Miley Jonas, was sitting in Smokey's Bar, watching some guys play pool, and having a beer. She knew she should be going home soon, but she didn't want to. She sighed, but her face brightened when Oliver Oken walked in and right up to her table. She smiled, kissed him, and then pulled out her phone to call her husband Nick.

"Hey baby, sorry, but I have to work late tonight. I'm not sure when I'll be home."

Nick heard the noise in the background and knew that she wasn't getting any work done that night.

"Ok, I'll just see you when you get home."

He knew she was cheating, and he couldn't take it anymore. He broke into sobs and called up his brother Joe.

"Joe, get over here now."

"I'm on my way Nicky" he exclaimed. He knew Nick had finally accepted the truth.

_She walks into Smokey's one hip at a time__Like a broken field runner __slippin__' through the line__He likes the way she looks so he calls the little wife says __"Don't wait up for me I'll be __workin__' late tonight"__Wife hangs up the phone, bursts into tears__Calls her sister up and cries "Get over here"_

"Lilly, I gotta go. Nick's-"

"It's ok. I'll be fine." She shrugs and kissed him

"Thank you babe" he smiled and ran out.

Lilly looked in her boyfriend's fridge and found that the poor boy was fresh out of beer. Normally, she was more of a social drinker..a cocktail before a big dinner, champagne at a wedding, but every once in a while, she liked a beer, so she headed down to the gas station down the street. Figuring she would run in, grab the beer and pay and run out, she left the truck on outside the door and walks in.

Not ten seconds later, a group of teens ran up and hopped in.

"RICO!" she screamed

Rico glanced in the rearview mirror and laughed "Got one life to live" he turns to his friends.

"Let's get it over with!" another boy yelled

_Sister tells her boyfriend be back in awhile__Boyfriend wants a beer, the store is just a mile__He leaves the motor running he'll only be a minute__His car drives away with teenagers in it__The driver tells his buddies, got one life to live__They scream into the night "Let's get it over with"__'Cause and effect, chain of events__All of the chaos makes perfect sense__When you're spinning round, things come undone__Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun_"Rico! Look out!" a kid screeched as he accidently swerved into the other lane, and found himself playing chicken with a semi truck.

"Oh Sh-" he swerves and drives up and over the curb and into the Big Boy statue at Shoney's, sending it flying, right into the clock.

That caused a chain of events that lead to the clock flying off the bank tower, and into a nearby transponder, and taking out all the cities lights.

"Oops" Rico mumbled

_The kid guns the gas, the car starts to swerve__Heads for a semi truck, truck jumps the curb__Truck hits a Big Boy in the Shoney's parking lot__And flies through the air takes out the bank clock__Clock strikes a light pole, transformer sparks__Lines go down, town goes dark_"This is Jackson Stewart calling form Shoney's, and I want to report a UFO. I swear one just landed at the mall across the street…No I'm not drunk…No, I swear, I'm clean, and all the lights are out on this side of town…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"This is Deputy Ryan, come in chief…"

"She's got her radio off" dispatch informed him

Jake mumbled under his breath.

"Sarah, get me the Mayor's number."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hello?" Kevin answered groggily.

"Mayor Jonas?"

"Yes"

"This is Deputy Ryan. I'm sorry to wake you, but I didn't know what to do. I can't get a hold of the chief, and the whole cities in a panic over UFO's and crashes and lights out and stuff. I don't know where to find Miley."

"Jake, don't be stupid. Think about it. If she's not in her car, she's cheating on Nick and hiding at Smokey's."

_Waitress calls the cops, says she saw it all__Swears a giant alien has landed at the mall__Cops ring up the mayor says there's panic in the streets__"We hate to wake you up but we can't find the chief"__Mayor says "Use your head if he __ain't__ in his car__He's hiding from his wife, down at Smokey's Bar"__'Cause and effect, chain of events__All of the chaos makes perfect sense__When you're spinning round, things come undone__Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun__'Cause and effect, chain of events__All of the chaos makes perfect sense__When you're spinning round, things come undone__Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun_


End file.
